Lost memories
by EmpressMama
Summary: Perdu dans les ténèbres, torturé jusqu'à la folie, il a été contraint d'accepter la mission que lui a confié la voix qui le torturait. Abandonné sans souvenirs au château Shirasagi, va t-il mener à bien sa mission et signer son arrêt de mort ou bien emprunter une autre voix qui paraît sans issue elle aussi? Rating M pour tortures et autres joyeusetés
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour! Je vous présente mon nouveau bébé. Le ton sera un peu (beaucoup) différent de Babysitting in Valla (je sais je suis en retard :p), un peu plus dark et mature je pense.

Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas (dommage dommage...)

Enfin bref, mesdames (et messieurs si vous êtes la), je vous présente le prologue de _Lost Memories_! Enjoy it!

* * *

Noir. Totalement noir. Il était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Ou alors c'est lui qui était devenu aveugle.  
Aucun son ne lui parvenait. Ni aucune odeur, ni aucune sensation. Il n'entendait même pas son cœur battre. Pas plus qu'il ne le sentait.  
Le néant total l'entourait, oppressant. Était-il vivant ? Était-il mort ? Il ne savait pas vraiment.  
Depuis combien de temps errait-il dans cette obscurité ? Il n'en savait rien non plus.  
Parfois, une voix d'homme résonnait dans son esprit. Et il ressentait des sensations pendant ses discours. Douleur, peur. Et cette voix qui répétait inlassablement « Tu es mort. Tu n'es plus rien. Répète. C'est un ordre. ». Il refusait. A chaque fois. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi. Mais il sentait que c'était important de ne pas céder à cette voix. Que c'était ce qu'il avait décidé avant d'être emprisonné ici. Que quelqu'un comptait sur lui pour ne pas céder. A chaque refus, une douleur fulgurante se rependait en lui, si intense qu'il hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, lui à qui on a appris à cacher ses émotions et ses ressentis depuis sa prime enfance. Chaque partie de son corps s'enflammait, menaçant de le faire céder aux injonctions de cette voix venimeuse, menaçant de le rendre fou. La douleur était-elle réelle ? Était-ce une illusion provenant de cette voix ? Il se le demandait.  
Puis soudainement, la douleur s'arrêtait, laissant de nouveau place au néant. La douleur durait-elle quelques secondes, des heures, des jours entiers ? Il n'en savait rien. Il savait juste qu'elle revenait, inexorablement, avec toujours le même ordre, toujours le même refus, toujours la même torture. Un cycle infini de néant et de douleur.  
Il sentait sa détermination vaciller. Pourquoi m'obstiner ? Ca ne s'arrêtera jamais. Personne n'attend de moi que je résiste, sinon je ne serais plus ici à subir ça pas vrai ? Pensait-il. Sa résistance s'amenuisait de plus en plus, ses refus étaient de moins en moins virulents.  
Puis il céda, et son esprit se replia sur lui même, espérant préserver une petite part de son identité, la personne qu'il était avant que la voix ne le pervertisse complètement, avant que son abandon et sa folie n'emporte tout.  
Mais le néant ne se dissipa pas après sa reddition. Il continuait de flotter dans l'obscurité, attendant de nouveau la douleur. Mais celle ci ne venait pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Que voulait-il de plus ?! Il s'était rendu, avait tout abandonné ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?! QUE DÉSIRES-TU?! Le désespoir s'emparait de plus en plus de lui.  
Au bout de ce qui lui semblait une éternité, la voix revint. Pour lui ordonner quelque chose. La minuscule partie de lui-même qui avait été préservée s'insurgea, voulut se rebeller. La partie qui s'était rendue acquiesça. « Répète moi ce je viens de te dire. » ordonna la voix.  
« Je peux traverser la barrière qui entoure Hoshido. Je dois trouver la source du pouvoir à l'origine de cette barrière, pour qu'Elle soit en mesure de la détruire. Je dois tuer le prince héritier d'Hoshido, Ryoma, en veillant bien a montrer que c'était un meurtre, pour déstabiliser Hoshido, ruiner le moral de l'armée. Pour montrer qu'une simple barrière ne pouvait empêcher Nohr d'agir comme bon lui semble. » Dit-il.  
« Bien. As-tu des questions ? »  
« Non. »  
« Exactement. Ton rôle est d'executer mes ordres, pas d'y réfléchir. Et si tu échoues ? »  
« Je me tue. »  
« Bien. Ta mission commencera bientôt. Nohr compte dessus pour vaincre. N'échoues sous aucun prétexte. »  
« Compris. »

* * *

Ca vous a plu? N'hésitez pas a donner votre avis (promis je ne mords pas). See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Salut salut! Un chapitre tout chaud pour vous!

Fire emblem ne m'appartient pas (quel dommage!)

Enjoy :)

* * *

-Oh bor... Ka... S'est passé qu... Ré... moi ! … Cherc... médecin...

 _Lumière aveuglante... Bruit... Voix..._

 _Que... ? Ou... ? Qui... ?_

Noir

 _Des bruits de mouvements... Des gens... Qui ?_

-Avalez ça... êtes conscient.

 _Liquide. Drogue ? Même pas en rêve que j'avale ça. Plutot mourir !_

-... recrachez pa... vous plait... vous aid...

 _Fermez la !_

-Alle... chercher... frè...

Noir de nouveau.

-Réveille toi... Ca ne te va pas le teint cadavre... Ca ne te correspond pas d'être aussi inerte...

 _Chaud... Soif... Tellement soif... et faim... Une voix... Je la connais ? Elle est différente de la Sienne... Ami ? Ennemi ? Pour ce que ça change..._

-Tu es réveillé n'est ce pas ? Allez, ouvre les yeux.

 _Je n'ai rien à perdre après tout..._ Il essaya d'ouvrir les paupières mais...

Gémissements.

 _Aïe ! Trop de lumière !_ **Il** _a trouvé un nouveau jeu ? Ca n'en finira donc jamais ?_

-Attend que je baisse les stores et que j'allume quelques bougies.

La luminosité baissa. _Pourquoi ?_

-C'est bon la lumière ne devrait plus te blesser. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Il réessaya de soulever ses paupières. La pièce était plongée dans une douce pénombre, suffisement sombre pour ne pas blesser ses yeux accoutumés aux ténèbres de sa cellule, mais elle était assez lumineuse pour voir clairement la personne en face de lui. Ses traits les plus marquants, une cicatrice lui barrant un œil et ses cheveux roux, lui donnèrent une légère impression de familiarité, mais il était incapable de mettre un nom sur ce visage. Il essaya de s'asseoir, en vain.

-Ca t'arracherait la langue de demander de l'aide ?

Ce ton acerbe. Encore une impression de déjà-vu. _Une connaissance ? Une illusion ?_

Malgré le ton assez dur, il y avait dans le regard de l'homme une lueur inquiète. Malgré le ton dur, il l'aida a s'asseoir. L'endroit ou il se trouvait était une chambre assez simple. A sa gauche, il y avait une grande fenêtre dont les stores étaient baissés. En face de lui, se trouvait une tapisserie avec un dragon brodé dessus. Juste à coté de lui à sa droite, se trouvait une table basse avec posés dessus, une cruche d'eau et le plateau de nourriture. Un peu plus loin se trouvait un paravent cachant une armoire de taille moyenne. Près de la porte se trouvait un miroir.

L'ex prisonnier essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit.

-Tu dois avoir soif. Et faim. Tiens bois ça. Ça ira mieux après.

L'inconnu lui tendit un verre, visiblement rempli d'eau. _Drogue_. Il essaya de le renverser mais l'inconnu arrêta son bras.

-Hé calme toi ! Si tu ne bois pas, tu finiras par mourir.

 _Plutôt mourir que boire cette merde_. Il fixa l'homme dans les yeux – _dans l'œil plutôt_ – puis le verre « d'eau ». Puis l'inconnu sembla enfin comprendre.

-Il n'y a pas de drogue ou de poison quelconque dans ce verre.

 _Mais bien sur. Prouve le._

Il resta immobile, attendant le moment ou on le forcerait à avaler la drogue ; même si au fond de lui il sentait que la personne en face de lui ne lui ferait pas de mal.

-Bon si tu y tiens.

L'homme avala une gorgée. Puis lui tendit le verre. Il s'en saisit, puis attendit un peu, histoire de voir si l'homme en face ressentait les effet d'un quelconque poison. Mais il n'en fut rien. _Il a pu prendre un antidote_. Il fit taire la petite voix dans sa tête. Après tout, il n'a eu aucun signe d'agressivité. Et au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Hochant légèrement la tête, il examina attentivement le contenu du verre, le sentit puis avala prudemment une gorgée. _Ca fait tellement de bien..._ Malgré tout, il se força à attendre les éventuels symptômes de contamination. Rien ne se passa. Il but donc le verre d'une traite.

-Doucement, tu vas t'étouffer. Il reste encore de l'eau. Autant que tu veux. Il y a aussi à manger si tu en as envie.

L'inconnu lui tendit un plateau ou se trouvaient différents mets : des onigiris, des mochis et des fruits. Il observa attentivement chaque chose qui se trouvait sur le plateau, puis choisit une pomme. Il essaya de l'éplucher, mais échoua à cause de ses mains tremblantes. L'homme esquissa un sourire.

-Au risque de me répéter, ça t'arracherait la langue de demander de l'aide ?

L'homme lui éplucha et la coupa en quartiers. Il mangea lentement un quartier, et la moitié d'un autre. Il délaissa le reste pour manger un onigiri. Il s'arrêta avant la moitié et se resservit un verre d'eau qu'il but à moitié. Il le reposa sur la table. L'homme, visiblement satisfait reprit la parole.

-Tu as déjà meilleure mine. Bon retour parmi les vivants Kaze.

-« Kaze »... n'existe plus. « Kaze » est mort.

Sa voix était extrêmement faible et rocailleuse, comme la voix d'une personne qui n'a que trop hurlé.

-Pardon ? Que veux tu dire par la ?

-Je l'étais peut-être... mais maintenant, Kaze est mort. Maintenant je... je suis... personne en fait.

Son ton était monocorde, comme si il répétait un texte qu'on lui avait écrit. Il vit une soudaine tristesse et une grande colère dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

-Qui es tu alors ?

-Personne. « Kaze » est mort. Je ne suis plus lui. Je ne peux pas l'être.

-As-tu besoin d'une nouvelle identité ? En attendant que tu t'en remette, que tu fasse le point et que tu redevienne toi même ?

Quand l'inconnu lui posa cette question, il sentait une extrême réticence venant de lui.

-Je... vais y réfléchir. Je... suis ou ?

-Tu es dans le coin infirmerie du château Shirasagi.

-Shirasagi ?

-A Hoshido.

-Hoshido...

Un frisson soudain lui parcourut le corps. _Hoshido... Je dois... je dois quoi déjà ?_

-Il y a un problème ?

-Non c'est juste – baillement – que... je croyais avoir déja entendu ce nom...

-Tu me diras ça après ok ? Je te laisse te reposer. Appelle si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

-Attendez ! Vous me connaissez, n'est-ce pas ?

-...On verra ça plus tard.

Il partit sur ces mots. L'ex prisonnier resta seul dans la pénombre. _Il me connaît... Et il me parle comme si on était... proches ? Il a eu l'air blessé quand je lui ai demandé... J'y réfléchirais plus tard. Avant tout..._

Il se leva, prit le couteau resté sur le plateau de nourriture et s'avança prudemment vers la tapisserie. Il l'arracha prestemment, se préparant à éliminer un éventuel surveillant _ou assassin, au choix_. Il n'y avait qu'un simple mur, mais il l'examina quand même avec attention, histoire de voir s'il n'y avait pas une porte dérobée. Rien. Même opération vers l'armoire. Il n'y avait que des médicaments, des pansements et quelques vêtements de rechange. _Bien, il y a l'air de n'avoir personne pour l'instant._ Il observa les murs avec attention, mais il n'y avait aucune porte dérobée. Enfin, il se dirigea vers la table, prit le verre, puis le lança sur le miroir, qui se brisa.

Après avoir refermé la porte, Saizo s'y adossa et soupira. Depuis qu'il a découvert, quatre jours auparavant le corps ensanglanté de Kaze devant sa porte – _jeté comme un vulgaire déchet_ –, il dormait assez mal. L'image de ses cheveux noircis de sang séché, des cicatrices aux poignets laissées par des menottes, des entailles gravées sur le corps de son frère hantaient ses rêves. 210 entailles toutes parallèles, toutes de même longueur, toutes de même profondeur, que seul un pur psychopathe aurait pu faire. Une torture méthodique, froidement exécutée qui lui a fait perdre jusqu'à ses souvenirs et effacé son identité. Et ce n'était que la partie visible. _Jusqu'où ont-ils été ?_ _Si jamais je retrouve ces fumiers..._ se dit il en se dirigeant vers la salle d'entrainement du château faire son rapport à son seigneur.

En chemin, il ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir. Kaze accompagnait Yukimura et une petite délégation sur les terres de la tribu du feu pour finaliser l'alliance. Chose qui normalement aurait du l'incomber mais il avait été sur une autre mission urgente à ce moment la. Kaze s'était proposé pour le remplacer sur une mission qui somme toute, aurait du être tranquille. Il avait été convenu qu'ils devaient retrouver la fille du chef de la tribu, une certaine Rinkah, à la frontière de leur territoire pour qu'elle les accompagne à l'intérieur de leurs terres. Puis quelques heures après qu'ils aient rencontré la dite fille du chef, des soldats de la tribu, inquiets de ne pas voir apparaître la délégation, étaient partis à leur recherche et ont retrouvé la plupart des soldats morts ou mourants. Kaze, Rinkah et quelques soldats de l'escorte étaient manquants. Sur les lieux de l'attaque se trouvaient des traces de passage d'un groupe de Sans-Visages, mais assez peu nombreux. Une dizaine tout au plus.

Saizo connaissait l'habileté de son frère au combat, l'adresse de Yukimura, et avait eu vent de la force de Rinkah. Jamais le groupe n'aurait du être battu aussi facilement, surtout qu'il n'y avait aucun cadavre adverse. Et surtout, jamais au grand jamais les Sans-Visages ne faisaient de prisonniers. Ils étaient tellement incontrôlables que selon les rumeurs, ils pouvaient se retourner contre leurs invocateurs.

Une nouvelle race plus docile ? Ou tout simplement un complice humain ? Mais avec la barrière, aucun nohrien animé de mauvaises intentions n'aurait pu nuire. Un complice parmi l'escorte ? Alors il y aurait un traitre parmi les survivants, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais c'était l'hypothèse qui tenait le plus la route. Restait plus qu'a trouver le mobile de la trahison. Argent ? Vengeance personnelle ? Déja était-ce vraiment Kaze qui était visé ? Et...

CRASH !

* * *

Pauvre ninjas... mais comme dit le dicton "qui aime bien châtie bien" ;) See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut salut! Voici le chapitre 3 :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta à l'entente du bruit. Il sortit ses shurikens et se précipita vers la source du bruit. En chemin, il croisa des serviteurs qui courraient en sens inverse, l'air affolé. Certains serviteurs avaient quand même le temps de commenter ce qu'il se passait. « complètement cinglé », « torture fait perdre la tête même aux meilleurs », « à sa place je finirais le travail que les nohriens ont commencé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire »... Il vit qu'un attroupement s'était déjà formé devant la chambre de son frère qu'il avait quitté seulement quelques minutes auparavant. Il passa en force parmi la foule et se prépara au combat.

Arrivé devant la chambre de son frère il fut stupéfait par ce qu'il vit : la porte défoncée, son frère entouré de gardes du palais en première ligne et des médecins juste derrière. Les soldats pointait leurs naginatas sur Kaze, prêts à le blesser grièvement si besoin pour le maîtriser. Même si c'était à contre-cœur, car affronter un frère d'armes, un compagnon d'entraînement n'a rien de très réjouissant. Et carrément effrayant, car selon les rumeurs, un ninja restait un combattant hors du commun, quoiqu'il lui arrive. Surtout que le clan Saizo avait la réputation d'être puissant et impitoyable.

Saizo vit son frère attendre immobile, tendu, que les soldats fassent le premier mouvement, le couteau à la main.

Kaze était sur le qui vive : le premier qui bouge signait son arrêt de mort.

La tension dans la pièce était élevée, l'atmosphère oppressante. On pouvait entendre une mouche voler.

Saizo ne voulait pas voir le sang de son frère couler a nouveau, ni un bain de sang général.

Il devait agir vite. Avant que le cauchemar ne démarre. Si Kaze attaque un garde, les autres le tueront.

-STOP ! Sortez !

-Mais...

Le garde croisa le regard de son supérieur, et n'osa pas finir sa phrase. Face à un tel regard meurtrier, personne ne pensait broncher.

-Retournez à vos postes ! Personne dans le couloir jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Tout le monde obéit sans discuter. De nouveau seul avec son jumeau, il entra dans la chambre et s'adossa au mur à sa gauche. Saizo saisit ses shurikens, Kaze se tint prêt a lancer son arme. Mais les shurikens atterrirent dans les débris de l'armoire et du paravent. _Que fait il ? Pourquoi agit il ainsi ? Pourquoi se débarrasser de ses armes ? Qui est il par rapport à moi ? Par rapport à ces gens ? Que se passe t-il à la fin ?_

-Tu viens de ruiner une tapisserie hors de prix. Félicitations.

 _Hein ? Un peloton de soldats était presque à m'attaquer et lui parle de la tapisserie ?!_

-Tu m'explique ce chantier maintenant ?

-...

-T'as eu peur de quoi ? Quoique non en fait. C'est assez rationnel. Tu as cassé tout ce qui pouvait cacher des ennemis. Une porte dérobée derrière la tapisserie, un ennemi caché dans l'armoire, un miroir sans tain... tu n'as pas perdu la raison, ni tes réflexes, c'est déjà ça.

-...

-Pose ce couteau, veux-tu ?

-Non.

-Comme tu veux. Avec ou sans armes, dans ton état, je pourrais te maîtriser s'il le faut.

Kaze resserra sa prise sur son arme, le regard noir. _A quoi joue t-il ?_ _Pour qui se prend-il ?_

-C'était un simple constat. Inutile de te vexer.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis dans cet état ? Pourquoi n'ai-je aucun souvenir ? Pourquoi ces gens allaient-ils me tuer ? Et par dessus tout, qui êtes vous pour moi et pour ces gens ?

-Premièrement, oublie le « vous ».

-Mais on ne se connait pas...

-Deuxièmement, tu sauras qui je suis quand tu retrouveras tes souvenirs.

-Dites moi... enfin dis moi ton nom au moins ! Ou je me charge d'en trouver un. Un laid de préférence.

-Saizo. Je prends les devants avant que l'horreur que tu auras trouvé ne fasse le tour du palais. _Et avant qu'Orochi ne me le rabâche sans arrêt pour les années à venir._

 _Saizo... Je connais ce nom, c'est sur. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en rappelle pas ? Je touche ce souvenir du bout des doigts, mais il m'échappe..._

-Tu veux que je réponde à tes questions maintenant ou tu veux te reposer ?

-Maintenant.

-Allons dehors. Les médecins vont faire une crise de nerf si une de leur chambre reste en bazar.

-Le soleil me brûle les yeux.

Saizo se baissa dans les débris de l'armoire et en extrait un bandage.

-Je vais te mettre ça sur les yeux. Dis moi si je te prend les cheveux dans le nœud.

-Comment savoir si je peux te faire confiance ?

-Si j'avais voulu te tuer, j'aurais empoisonné le nourriture ou je t'aurais tranché la gorge (bandage sur les yeux). J'aurais même pu te pendre par le cou et faire passer ça pour un suicide. Quel intérêt aurais-je à te planter un couteau dans le dos (nœud fait), surtout que les soldats savent que je suis seul avec toi ? Je serais le seul suspect et je passerais le reste de mes jours en cellule.

-... Ça se tient.

-Il y a un jardin pas très loin. J'ai mis des vêtements par terre pour que tu ne te loges pas de bouts de verre dans les pieds.

-C'est prévenant.

-Dame Sakura m'arracherait l'œil qu'il me reste si jamais j'égratignais un de ses patients. Attrape mon bras.

-Je n'ai pas le choix hein ?

Pas de réponse. _Pas le choix, si je veux des réponses_. Kaze lui agrippa le bras et se laissa guider. Saizo n'allait pas trop vite mais au bout de quelques minutes à peine, il commençait déjà à fatiguer. Avec la fouille de la chambre et la confrontation avec les soldats, ses muscles n'étaient plus habitués a être autant sollicités. Le chemin qu'ils suivaient semblait être entièrement composé de bifurcation si bien que Kaze se sentait incapable de retrouver leur point de départ. Alors qu'il allait demander s'ils allaient bientôt arriver, une douce chaleur lui caressa la peau et de la lumière traversa le bandeau improvisé. _Du soleil... Ça m'a tellement manqué..._ D'où il tenait cette certitude, il n'en savait rien. Du bois chaud sous les pieds... _Si familier... Douloureusement familier..._ La voix de Saizo le sortit de ses pensées.

-Attention aux escaliers.

Une marche, puis deux et enfin... _de l'herbe... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai le cœur qui se serre ?_

Ils marchèrent encore, et Kaze savourait chaque seconde passée a l'extérieur. Comme si d'un moment à l'autre il serait de nouveau plongé dans les ténèbres. Chose qui l'effrayait tellement que cela risquait de le submerger. C'était une peur incompréhensible, pour lui qui n'avait pas de souvenirs. Comme pour confirmer cette impression, la température se rafraîchit un peu et la luminosité baissa. Malgré le contact avec une légère brise et l'herbe, l'angoisse monta. Une peur sans nom le tenaillait et l'empêchait d'avancer. Il lâcha le bras de Saizo et recula précipitamment, en manquant de tomber.

-Un problème ? Dis le si tu préfère être au soleil plutôt qu'à l'ombre. Je ne lis pas dans les pensées.

-... Je m'en fiche. Dis moi ce que je veux savoir. Et ne me mens pas.

-J'en n'avais pas l'intention. Asseyons nous ici. Que veux tu savoir en premier ?

-Pourquoi est ce que je n'ai aucun souvenir ?

-Ça fait un peu plus de sept mois que tu as disparu pendant une mission. Nous sommes surs que ce sont les nohriens qui t'ont capturé.

-Nohriens ?

-Nos principaux ennemis, les habitants de Nohr, enfin plutôt les hauts placés. Et dire que les prisonniers sont maltraités à Nohr serait vraiment un doux euphémisme. Lors de missions, j'ai vu des prisonniers dans les casernes des sentinelles et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils s'y sont donné à cœur joie pour torturer ces gens. Tu as du tomber sur un vrai psychopathe là ou tu étais enfermé.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi suis-je ici ?

-Ça c'est un mystère que tout le monde s'emploie à résoudre. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose t'a déposé devant ma porte un matin sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien. Ce qui relève de l'impossible. Et aucune magie ne peut passer la frontière.

-Pourquoi ?

-Disons que ce pays est très bien protégé. Autant par des magiciens que par des soldats. Personne ne viendra te rechercher pour te ramener la bas.

-C'est bon à savoir...

-On t'a retrouvé dans un sale état, tu sais. Pourtant tu es bon combattant.

-Vraiment ?

-Même pour moi, c'était dur de te battre. Tu fais partie des meilleurs ninjas d'Hoshido. Dès que tu seras totalement remi, tu pourra recommencer à te réentrainer.

-Je ne me souviens même plus de l'avoir été... Ça expliquerait le nombre de soldats tout à l'heure... Qui est tu pour eux ?

-Vu que je sers messire Ryoma, on peut dire que je suis leur supérieur. De toute façon, aucun n'est plus fort que moi.

-Je vois. _Quelle arrogance_. Et...

Il fut interrompus par un nouvel arrivant, en l'occurrence une nouvelle arrivante. Kaze sentit sa tension grimper en flèche.

-Saizo, messire Ryoma t'attend avec Dame Sakura. Kaze, Dame Sakura souhaite que tu te reposes avant de te parler.

-Très bien. Nous devons remettre la suite de notre discution à plus tard, Kaze. Tu viens ? Les domestiques ont déjà du te préparer une autre chambre.

Kaze secoua la tête.

-Je suis bien dehors. Apparemment, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas mis le pied dehors que j'ai envie d'en profiter encore.

-Dame Sakura... Commença l'inconnue

-N'a pas précisé d'endroit précis. Finit Kaze. Je resterai tranquille. C'est pas comme si je pouvais m'enfuir...

-J'en informerai Dame Sakura. Et Kaze, c'est bon de te revoir vivant. Lui dit elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule.

-Me touche pas ! Lui ordonna t-il d'un ton agressif en dégageant sa main.

Pendant le moment de flottement qui suivit, Kaze s'aperçut que son geste les avait choqué. Mais ça avait été si instinctif qu'il n'a pas pu le retenir.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je réagis ainsi... Qui êtes vous ?

-Pardon ?

Le ton de sa voix indiquait qu'elle avait l'air déboussolée.

-Je t'expliquerais sur le chemin, Kagero. On te laisse Kaze.

De nouveau seul, Kaze s'allongea. Les réponses que Saizo lui avait données avaient fait naître encore d'autres questions. Qui l'avait emprisonné ? Dans quels buts ? Pourquoi l'avoir relaché ? Que lui avait-on fait pour qu'il perde tous ces souvenirs ? Pourquoi Saizo était la seule personne qu'il pouvait tolérer approcher ? Pourquoi avait il repoussé Kagero ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal. Que faire par la suite ? Il maudissait vraiment son amnésie.

Lentement, avec toutes ces questions en tête, il s'assoupit.

C'était une des rares fois ou Kagero ne savait pas comment aborder Saizo. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle le voyait aussi fermé sur lui même, la dernière était quand il avait accepté la mort de son frère quelques mois plus tôt. Elle le connaissait parfaitement et pourtant elle ne savait pas comment entamer la conversation. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand enfin il prit la parole.

-Pour l'instant, Kaze ne représente pas une menace pour la sécurité d'Hoshido et du palais. Il ne se souvient de rien, même pas d'avoir été ninja, ni même de moi. Il m'a vouvoyé tu te rends compte ? Il ne pourrait même pas s'orienter dans le palais. Et vu son état physique, il ne représente guère de menace même pour un bleu. Et sa santé mentale... comment dire... il pensait être mort tout à l'heure. Il ne voulait plus de son nom au début. Il me répétait « Kaze est mort ». Ça sonnait comme s'il lisait un texte que quelqu'un a écrit pour lui. Et ce quelqu'un, Kagero, je te jure de lui mettre la main dessus et de lui faire regretter d'être né !

Sa voix était amère. Sa soif de vengeance, Kagero la comprenait parfaitement. Avant son enlèvement, Kaze était quelqu'un d'aimable, qui avait toujours un mot gentil pour ceux qu'il appréciait. Même si elle ne le côtoyait pas beaucoup, Kagero l'appréciait.

-Modère toi. Avec Nohr de plus en plus menaçant, il nous faut tous les soldats disponibles et entiers. Remets ta vengeance à plus tard.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordres. Je connais très bien la situation, me prends pas pour un imbécile !

-Calme toi, je ne te prend pas pour un imbécile. Juste que la dernière fois que tu as été obsédé par ta vengeance, tu as perdu un œil.

-Comme si ces abrutis de nohriens pouvaient me toucher. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, ces fumiers vont mourir.

-Je ne te demande pas d'y renoncer, juste d'attendre qu'Hoshido soit en relative sécurité.

-... Dépêchons nous. Nous sommes attendus.

* * *

 **En espérant ne pas avoir trop laissé de fautes disgracieuses, à la prochaine!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ou bonsoir ! C'est avec des mois de retard que je poste enfin la suite ^^ (être en retard, l'histoire de ma vie...).**

 **Quand je me suis baladé sur le fandom, je me suis aperçue le peu de fanfic avec mes super ninjas en personnages principaux. Ils méritent beaucoup plus d'amour ! (Saizo best husbando :D)**

 **Je voudrais remercier les personnes qui int posté un com'. Vraiment ça me touche beaucoup :).**

 **A Clamiroyal : Je suis contente que tu apprécies cette histoire. J'espère que je vais réitérer l'exploit et te faire aimer ce chapitre :).**

 **A Dragonna : Heureuse que tu apprécie :). J'espère que tu prendras autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que moi j'ai eu de difficultés à l'écrire ;).**

* * *

 _\- Comme c'est touchant... Quelles magnifiques retrouvailles ! Quelle prévenance ! On aurait presque cru que tu lui avais manqué. Quel dommage qu'il ne te fasse pas confiance sinon le tableau aurait été parfait._

 _Il flottait dans l'obscurité. Une horrible sensation de déjà-vu. Il était sûr que quelques instants auparavant, il était encore dans les jardins du palais Shirasagi._

 _Je me suis sûrement assoupi. Pensa t-il._

 _Il essaya de se réveiller, sans succès. Il était comme prisonnier de son rêve et de cette voix glaçante._

 _\- Montre toi!_

 _Une douleur intense lui parcourut toutes les terminaisons nerveuses._

 _\- Un esclave bien dressé ne se rebelle pas contre son maître et est respectueux envers lui. Ne te souviens tu pas des doux jours que tu as passé en ma compagnie ? Veux-tu donc que je recommence ? Te languis-tu de tes punitions ?_

 _Il fut incapable de répondre, une vague d'angoisse et de terreur submergeait son esprit. Des images de dagues s'enfonçant dans sa chair, de poisons injectés, d'éclairs de magie noire remontant le long de ses membres se succédaient à une vitesse tellement folle qu'il ne put en saisir aucune._

 _\- Bien, tu n'as pas oublié ton dressage. Je reviendrais de temps à autre m'enquerir de l'avancée de ta mission et demander des informations sur Hoshido. Ne t'avise pas d'échouer ou de me tromper ou je prendrais les choses en main et tu t'apercevra que je n'ai jamais utilisé ma magie à pleine puissance sur toi._

 _\- … Bien._

 _\- Ne me déçois pas._

 _La présence sortit de sa tête, il se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience._

* * *

La salle d'entraînement du château était un vaste espace utilisé uniquement lors des journées d'été caniculaires ou l'on ne pouvait s'entraîner dehors. C'était un espace frais où s'entassait des armes en tout genre, de la naginata aux yumis.

Ryoma se défoulait sur les mannequins d'entraînement et Sakura s'exerçait au yumi en attendant de pouvoir parler avec Kaze. Les horreurs que ses ravisseurs lui ont fait subir l'avaient glacée d'effroi et elle avait des sueurs froides rien qu'en y repensant. Elle savait que les nohriens étaient sans pitié avec leurs prisonniers, mais elle ne savait pas qu'on pouvait aller aussi loin dans le sadisme. Elle n'avait pas pu évaluer son état mental durant le peu de temps ou il avait été conscient mais elle s'attendait au pire.

C'est sur ces sombres pensées que Saizo et Kagero arrivèrent. Ils s'inclinèrent, puis Kagero partit.

\- Est-il dangereux pour la sécurité du château ? Demanda Ryoma.

\- Ces pourritures ont effacé sa mémoire. Il ne se rappelle même pas qui je suis et il est incapable de s'orienter dans le palais. Pour l'instant, je ne pense pas qu'il représente un danger.

\- Un soldat m'a rapporté qu'il avait perdu l'esprit, qu'il avait ravagé sa chambre.

\- C'est là le plus étrange. Les seules choses qu'il ait démolies sont les endroits ou pouvait se cacher un éventuel ennemi. Il réagit encore normalement alors qu'il n'a aucun souvenir de son entraînement. Mais pour le moment, il est bien trop faible pour poser un quelconque problème.

\- Il n'a donc pas besoin de l'emprisonner pour l'instant.

\- Honnêtement messire, je ne crois pas qu'il supporterait d'être enfermé de nouveau. Il a refusé de quitter les jardins et ne semble pas pressé de rentrer à l'intérieur.

\- Il n'aura pas le choix s'il s'avère dangereux. Fais toi à l'idée. Il y a peu de chance qu'il ait été déposé devant ta porte par pure charité.

\- Je me chargerais du problème le cas échéant.

\- Nous verrons cela plus tard. C'est tout ce qui m'importait pour l'instant. Tu peux disposer.

Il s'inclina devant son seigneur.

\- Est-il en état de s'entretenir avec moi ? Demanda Sakura.

\- Je vous le déconseille Madame. Comme l'a souligné messire Ryoma, il n'a surement pas été déposé ici par charité. Qui sait ce qu'ils lui ont mis dans le crâne.

\- Vous venez de dire vous même qu'il n'était pas dangereux !

\- Il a attaqué le médecin !

\- Il était désorienté ! Vous avez vu ses blessures ! Il ne peut pas ne pas avoir de séquelles psychologiques! Je veux l'aider ! Conduisez-moi à lui je vous prie !

\- S'il a le moindre geste suspect, tu l'arrêtera. Intervint Ryoma.

\- Messire… (soupir) Allons-y Madame.

\- Merci.

Ils partirent, laissant Ryoma finir de massacrer les mannequins d'entraînement à défaut d'avoir trouvé des volontaires pour se défouler dessus et évacuer sa frustration.

Frustration causée par les failles des défenses du pays utilisées de plus en plus sournoisement, les combats incessants provoqués par Nohr, les populations massacrées et les soldats éprouvés par cette guerre insensée.

Frustration causée par une terrible jalousie. Pourquoi ne lui avait-on pas rendu Kamui en même temps que Kaze ? Sa soeur avait assez souffert loin de sa famille, pourquoi la torturer plus longtemps ? C'était tellement injuste !

Jalousie vite étouffée par une vague de culpabilité. Kaze avait été torturé d'une manière tellement sadique et méthodique qu'il en garderait les marques à vie et qu'il en a perdu ses souvenirs, les bons comme les mauvais. Saizo, bien qu'il ne ne montrait pas, même s'il était préparé à l'éventualité de la mort, avait eu du mal à accuser le coup. Qui savait dans quel état elle leur serait rendue ?

Ryoma soupira. D'après Saizo, Kaze gardait des souvenirs de son entraînement. A moins qu'il n'ait tellement répété ces gestes que son corps réagissait tout seul. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se pouvait que durant sa captivité, Kaze ait entendu une infime indication sur l'endroit ou était retenue Kamui. Il fallait juste garder espoir qu'il retrouve ses souvenirs.

* * *

Saizo cheminait en silence avec la princesse Sakura vers les jardins. Son seigneur lui avait semblé quelque peu distant, voire même froid. Pourtant, il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir fait quoique ce soit qui aurait pu l'irriter. A part peut être avoir condamné les issues d'un repaire de vendeurs de drogue puis d'y avoir _accidentellement_ mis le feu alors que Ryoma voulait qu'ils soient interrogés. (Le ninja avait quand même interrogé (menacé / torturé / mutilé) l'un des sous chefs qui lui avait révélé le nom du marchand qui faisait transiter la marchandise par le port, marchand qui maintenant nourrissait les poissons). Mais ce n'était pas un petit incident de ce genre qui avait pu déclencher la colère de son maître. La petite voix de Sakura le sortit de ses pensées.

\- V-veuillez excuser l'attitude de mon frère. Il doit penser à la sécurité du pays avant tout et les attaques de Sans Visages mettent ses nerfs et les nerfs des soldats à rude épreuve.

\- J'en suis conscient.

Après un petit moment de silence, elle ajouta à voix basse :

\- Il... Il vous envie vous savez.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il a tellement envie de retrouver Kamui. Lui et Hinoka. Takumi et moi aussi, même si nous avons pas tellement de souvenirs d'elle. Voir Kaze déposé au pas de votre porte a ravivé nos souvenirs douloureux. Mais ça a ravivé l'espoir de la revoir un jour. Et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour aider à la ramener. Et ça commence par remettre Kaze d'aplomb. N'importe quelle bribe d'information qu'il ait pu entendre sera utile !

\- Et vous pensez sérieusement qu'ils aient pu parler de sujets aussi sensibles juste à coté d'un prisonnier ?

\- Il faut espérer que leur orgueil les ait poussés à la faute. J-j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire une fois que les gardes nohriens étaient si stupides qu'ils oublieraient de respirer si ça n'était pas automatique.

 _Celui qui a dit ça est quelqu'un de trop poli, surement Subaki._ Pensa Saizo.

Ils arrivèrent dans les jardins et virent Kaze allongé. Sa respiration calme et régulière indiquait qu'il s'était assoupi.

\- Je vais le réveiller. Dit Saizo.

\- Surtout pas. Le repos est l'un des meilleurs remèdes. Il supportera mieux de revivre les instants douloureux une fois reposé.

\- A supposer qu'il se rappelle de quelque chose.

\- Le cerveau est tellement complexe qu'on n'a toujours pas saisi tous ses mystères. Il peut tout aussi bien tout se rappeller dans la semaine, comme dans dix ans voire jamais. Bien, quand il se réveillera, demandez-lui s'il accepte de me parler.

\- A la manière dont il a rejeté Kagero, il va falloir durement négocier. Mais j'y arriverai.

\- Je vous remercie. Et aussi, pensez à faire examiner de nouveau les blessures que vous avez reçu de votre dernière mission. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elles cicatrisent mal.

\- A vos ordres.

Sakura tourna les talons. Seul, le ninja repartit dans ses réflexions. Qui pouvait bien avoir intérêt de trahir Hoshido de la sorte ? La quasi totalité des nobles arrivistes. Qui avait dans ses contacts un sorcier nohrien assez puissant pour contrôler une horde de Sans Visages ? Qu'avait-on promis à ce traître pour s'assurer de sa complicité ? Surement le trône d'Hoshido. Il regarda son frère. Comment ses geôliers avaient-ils réussi à le faire parler ? Qu'avait-il été obligé d'avouer sous la torture ? Qu'est-ce que lui, Saizo cinquième du nom, aurait lâché s'il s'était retrouvé la-bas comme il était initialement prévu ?

Las de ces questions sans réponses et voyant Kaze toujours profondément endormi, il décida de passer aux cuisine prendre un en-cas parce que mine de rien, le repos forcé et les réflexions sans queue ni tête, ça creuse. Voire deux en-cas, il fallait bien remplumer son frère.

* * *

 _Une douce brise printanière soufflait à travers la pièce. Il était assis à table et devant lui, un repas bien entamé. Il ne lui restait plus que des légumes qu'il n'aimait pas et qu'il avait laissé sur le coté. A coté de lui, un chien était assis, attendant, la langue pendante. De l'autre coté, il entendait quelqu'un d'autre manger. En face de lui, un homme aux cheveux verts qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. L'ambiance était assez détendue. L'homme prit soudain la parole :_

 _\- Si tu n'aimes pas tes légumes, mange les quand même, Kaze, et ne les donne pas à manger au chien. Un ninja doit pouvoir se nourrir même de ce qu'il n'aime pas. Considère ça comme un entraînement._

 _Il rassembla son courage, en prit un peu, fit la grimace – beurk, quel sale goût !_

 _L'homme tourna la tête et reprit :_

 _\- Et ça vaut pour toi aussi. A l'avenir, quand je serai en mission, n'attendez pas que votre mère ait le dos tourné pour donner à manger au chien ce que vous n'aimez pas._

 _\- Il s'appelle Ration de Survie le chien ! S'entendait-il dire._

 _\- Où avez-vous été piocher cette idée bizarre ?_

 _\- Un vieux au village qui l'a dit._

 _\- Respecte tes aînés ! A trois ans et demi, tu devrais déjà le savoir ! Je ne veux pas que vous me fassiez honte quand je vous présenterai au roi._

 _\- Désolé père._

 _\- Bien. Que ça ne se reproduise pas. Sinon, pourquoi ce vieil homme vous a suggéré ce nom ?_

 _La personne à coté de lui répondit, d'une voix enfantine :_

 _\- Il a dit « en cas de famine, vous pourrez le manger donc appelez le Ration de Survie ». Ça veut dire quoi famine ?_

 _Alors qu'il allait tourner la tête pour voir la personne qui venait de parler, le souvenir s'estompait._

* * *

Un bruit léger le fit émerger du sommeil. Il allait s'asseoir mais fut interrompu par Saizo :

\- Fais attention ! J'ai laissé à manger juste là où tu allais poser ta main !

\- Je te rappelle que tu m'a bandé les yeux idiot – une réplique sortie sans qu'il ne l'ait voulu – Excuse moi.

Un soupir. Kaze s'était excusé beaucoup trop rapidement.

\- Tu me disais des chose de ce genre quand on avait une embrouille. Maintenant mange.

\- J'ai pas faim.

\- Tu auras la même chose dans une heure si tu ne mange pas.

\- Je ne suis pas un animal que l'on gave. Tes ordres tu te les garde.

\- Kaze...

\- Kaze... C'est bien mon nom. Je me souviens. Je … crois.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement un souvenir ou si j'imagine des choses pour ne plus avoir la tête vide. Je sais pas par où commencer.

\- Prends ton temps. Et mange sinon je vais me mettre à dos le personnel médical et des cuisines.

Kaze cette fois ne protesta pas. C'était logique qu'il reprenne des forces après tout. Ses geôliers n'avaient pas dû beaucoup le nourrir et il allait qu'il se refasse une santé pour pouvoir partir. _Mais partir où ?_ Il n'en savait rien. Laissant cette question en suspens, il essaya d'organiser ses pensées. Saizo était la seule personne à qui il se fiait instinctivement pour l'instant pour différencier les souvenirs des chimères crées par son esprit fracturé.

\- C'était un souvenir d'enfance. J'avais trois ans. C'était un simple repas en famille avec mon père. Il me disputait parce que je ne mangeais pas les légumes que j'aimais pas et qu'apparemment je les donnais au chien (sourire). Ah ! Le chien s'appelait Ration de Survie. Quel nom idiot. Je n'étais pas seul mais je me suis réveillé avant de voir qui était avec moi. C'est tout. Ça me semble un bon début si c'est vrai.

Il entendit un léger ricanement et sentit son cœur sombrer.

\- Oh je vois. Ce n'est pas réel.

\- Oh oui c'est réel. Tu avais la fâcheuse habitude de donner ce que tu ne voulais pas manger au chien. La pauvre bête a failli finir obèse jusqu'à …

\- Saizo ! (C'était Kagero qui l'apostrophait) Les nouveaux attendent depuis une demi heure que tu supervise leur session d'entraînement ! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié !

\- Bien sur que non. Comment oublier une corvée pareille ? La moitié d'entre eux sont à la limite de l'évanouissement dès qu'ils me voient. Les rumeurs disent que je suis un sadique qui les martyrise à coup de fouet et qui leur demande de se jeter directement dans la gueule des wyvernes pour protéger leur seigneur...

\- C'est exactement ce que tu fais. Sauf pour le fouet.

\- Bref. Tu conviens mieux pour des débutants comme eux.

\- Tu dois apprendre la patience. Nous avons eu cette discussion des centaines de fois ! Quoiqu'il en soit, moi je dois partir en mission espionner chez certains nobles suspects. Toi tu es assigné à résidence le temps de ta guérison. Ce qui fait que tu es le seul habilité à diriger cette session vu que les autres sont à la frontière. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas les terroriser.

Kagero partit sans un bruit.

\- Très bien. Kaze, Dame Sakura t'attend. Ne la fais pas attendre.

\- Dame Sakura...

\- Ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Tu mangeras en route. Dépêchons nous sinon je vais avoir des déserteurs.

\- Je te suis.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Kaze à défaut de réussir à se repérer prit la parole :

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de vraiment apprécier d'entraîner les recrues.

\- Pour la moitié d'entre eux, je me demande s'ils sont nés stupides ou s'ils ont pris des cours.

\- C'est étrange.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as aucune patience avec eux alors que tu prends le temps de répondre à mes questions et de t'assurer de mon bien-être. C'est vraiment bizarre.

\- … On est arrivés.

Saizo frappa à une porte.

* * *

 **Pour Saizo IV, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce à quoi il ressemble. J'ai pris le parti de faire comme les enfants de Kamui, à savoir enfant 1 = cheveux de la mère et enfant 2 = cheveux du père. Si ce n'est pas ça, je m'excuse platement.**

 **Signalez moi s'il y a des coquilles qui sont passées à travers les redoutables mailles du filet de la relecture.**

 **En espérant vous avoir comblé(e)s, je vous dis à la prochaine ^-^.**


End file.
